


A Different Kind of Road Rage

by HonestCannibal



Series: Dirty Needs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger kink, Car Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sucking off Sherlock in a car, what more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> So when I get writer's block, I write porn. 
> 
> Enjoy~

John looked over to Sherlock who was at the steering wheel, concentrating on the road. They had been driving for hours and John really just wanted to get out of the car; being stuck in a confined space with the gorgeous detective was killing him slowly. God he just wanted to devour those lips.

Earlier on, when the roads weren't so quiet, they had come across a bit of traffic and John had seen a side of Sherlock he never expected. The image of Sherlock rolling his eyes and shouting profanities at the various other drivers on the road was failing to leave John's head, but it wasn't  _just_ the anger that got to John, it was the swearing too - something about seeing Sherlock so riled up churned something within John and made him shift uncomfortably with a semi-hard dick.

He looked over at Sherlock again, unexpectedly meeting his vision for a few seconds; then again as Sherlock was still watching the road, "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, looking confused.

John cleared his throat and looked away, "no-nothing." He replied, looking straight ahead. Oh God, that voice.

That voice rumbled through him, turning his blood to water. "John you've been surveying me for the entire journey, are you concerned that we're lost?" Sherlock asked. John refused to look at the other man, knowing his body would betray him right at this moment, and knowing that Sherlock would see.

"No, with your brilliant mind how could we get lost." John mumbled, silently adjusting his coat to cover his crotch. What was wrong with him recently? All that was on his mind was fucking Sherlock senseless, it's almost every night where he's had to wank himself dry because of those explicit thoughts that surrounding him.

Sherlock saw the re-adjustment and suddenly looked uncomfortable, causing a heavy silence to fall upon them. John's eyes travelled to the pale hands on the steering wheel - the way the fingers stretch out and the way the veins and bone showed under the skin, oh  _God_.

John could feel his body heating up, he couldn't stop the thoughts being thrown at him; the feeling of those hands wrapped around him, his own hand around Sherlock's dick, sucking him until he came. Taking Sherlock's virginity would be so fucking magnificent.

'Fuck it.' John thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Sherlock looked over to him suddenly, a quizzical looking passing over his face as he watched John lean across and attack the button on his trousers. "J-John, what the hell are you doing!?" He swatted John away with one hand but John didn't stop

"I've been waiting too long for this." John ignored Sherlock's protests and finally unzipped his fly, seeing his flaccid penis sent shivers through his body.

"I'm driving for God's sake!" Sherlock jumped when John sucked on the head of his soft prick but John didn't care, he was cock thirsty, and the anger and surprise in Sherlock's voice didn't help. 

He could feel the dick hardening under the touch of his tongue and he smirked, feeling powerful all of a sudden. Then realising just how tight his own trousers had become, reaching down to release his erection.

John sighed in relief against Sherlock's hardened dick and earned a groan in response and he looked up to see the detective red in the face and panting, trying his hardest to concentrate on driving.

John smirked again, taking the tip of Sherlock's cock into his mouth and sucking it hard, releasing it with a harsh 'pop'. Sherlock inhaled sharply, his knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. "So," John smirked, pumping Sherlock's dick, "you've never had someone give you head?"

"It's- it's not necessary." Sherlock breathed. John licked the shaft and kissed the tip, feeling the other man quiver under the touch. John was pretty proud at his ability to suck off his best mate, who was extraordinary and attractive, and when Sherlock let out a low moan, he couldn't control himself as his hand moved down to his own dick and he began to pump himself. The feeling of Sherlock's erection in his mouth made him desperate for release; he felt like a horny teenager when he was thrusting into his own hand.

Suddenly the car stopped and John released Sherlock's dick from his mouth, lifting himself to see that they had pulled over, and without another word, Sherlock lifted John's upper half up by his coat collar and narrowed his eyes at him.

John couldn't stop himself from feeling flushed at the way Sherlock was panting, pure arousal spoke out from his features. "We could have crashed." Was all he said and John sighed, suddenly climbing over the gear stick and placing himself on Sherlock's lap.

"Can't you just appreciate that I'm sexually attracted to you?" John whispered against Sherlock's ear, moving his hand down to both their cocks and taking them together.

It felt so fantastic, John's dick against Sherlock's, the heat and feeling of them sliding together, slicking against the pre-cum. John straightened as best he could with Sherlock so close and the steering wheel behind him, looking into Sherlock's eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and laid his lips over Sherlock's.

He groaned when Sherlock responded to the kiss, a hand at the back of John's neck, pushing them closer together. Sherlock kissed him hungrily, moaning into the kiss as John fisted their cocks together; John want to own Sherlock, mark him as his own, the man was so perfect that he wanted all of him.

"Fuck-" John hissed against Sherlock's lips when he could an orgasm surfacing, he jerked faster, slipping his lips down to Sherlock's jawline, and feeling the rumbling from the low moans in Sherlock's throat.

He kissed along Sherlock's jawline and nibbled on the skin, steadying himself for his peak.

"Oh God- Ffffuck- John," Sherlock panted, gripping John's coat tightly. It sounded so arousing but strange to hear Sherlock swear.

John bit down on the skin of Sherlock's neck as he came, growling out a moan through clenched teeth as Sherlock cried out from the bite, coming a few moments after. They both took a moment to regain themselves, John's teeth still connected with Sherlock's neck.

He knew that he had drawn blood - he could taste copper in his mouth. Once he let go of the skin, he could feel Sherlock breathing heavily underneath him, his head on John's shoulder.

"You okay?" John asked, coming down from the high and realising just what he had done.

Sherlock breathed a few times and nodded, "Yes...yes I think so." He breathed, a hand covering the bite on his neck, "you bit me."

John chuckled lightly, "sorry."

"No, it's...fine." Sherlock cleared his throat and adjusted his scarf to cover the bite.

There were a few more moments of silence as John climbed back over to his seat, finding a cloth in the clove department to wipe his hand on.

"We should, um, get back to Grimpen Village." Sherlock said, turning the engine back on. John nodded and stared onward at the road, feeling just a bit awkward.

"Oh and John," Sherlock said again. John looked over to see the detective smiling at him, "try to control yourself until we get to our room this time."

John felt a shiver go straight to his dick, "can't make any promises but I'll try."

 


End file.
